


Crying Wolf

by shnuffeluv



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunkenness, Gen, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, POV Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: Deceit canfeelsomething off in the air. He doesn't know what it is, but he has to get to the bottom of it.





	Crying Wolf

Deceit wandered the halls of the Mind Palace, fingertips pressed against each other in his signature “evil” pose. Something was unsettling in the air, but he couldn’t show that it was throwing him off. If the others saw him in a moment of weakness, they’d try to rid Thomas of him, and then they would have no defense against brutal honesty, which most certainly needed some protecting against.

The realization hit him suddenly and without warning. Patton was nowhere to be found. It wasn’t like when anyone was called out to the living room to help Thomas; then their presence could still be felt. There was an absence of Patton’s existence, physical or otherwise. This was not good. If Thomas’ morality was gone, he could do something terrible, and get his friends mad at him, or get in trouble with the law, or hurt someone that they relied on! This was  _not_  good!

He had to let the others know right away! Not even thinking about the consequences, he appeared in Thomas’ living room, where the others were already talking. Virgil noticed him first, jumping and snarling, “What do  _you_  want?!”

“Something is wrong,” Deceit said, urgency in his voice. “I can’t find Patton in the Mind Palace!”

Roman scoffed. “Oh, please. You tried that trick once before and we saw right through you!” he growled.

Deceit felt his stomach flip. He looked over to where Logan usually stood to find him gone as well. Which meant one thing and one thing only: Thomas was getting drunk.

Thomas turned to him and waved a hand in a  _shoo_  motion. “Get outta here, De. No one needs you.”

Deceit sunk out, mind already whirring away, trying to figure out how to resolve the situation. Thomas had been lying about how hard the breakup had hit him, obviously, but Deceit hadn’t realized it was  _this_ bad. And with Patton and Logan no longer there, Thomas was more at risk of endangering himself. There was only one solution to this, loathe as Deceit was to admit it: he’d have to lie to the others and pretend to be Patton and/or Logan, trying to get Thomas to stop drinking.

Since they had already seen his attempts at being Patton and would probably stop him before he got started, he made his way to Logan’s room instead, changing his clothes and fumbling with the tie for a little too long before he got it on correctly, only to realize it was crooked and he’d have to start over. He growled under his breath. Thomas was never going to drink again if he had any say in it–which he did. Or at least, Logan did.

He fixed his hair the way Logan did, before heading back to the living room. The second he was there, he hummed in disapproval. “Thomas, it appears you have consumed…quite a bit of alcohol tonight.”

“Yeah, so?” Thomas asked.

“So…” Deceit said, picking up the half empty bottle from the table. “Don’t you think you should…stop before you pass the point of buzzed and risk blacking out and/or alcohol poisoning?”

“I’ll be fiiiiine, Logan,” Thomas drawled, reaching for the bottle Deceit was holding.

“No, I’m with Logan on this one,” Virgil said. “Thomas, you’ve drank a  _lot_. You could get  _hurt_  at this rate.”

“I won’t,” Thomas said.

“He has a point,” Roman agreed. “He doesn’t have to drive home, his bed is just upstairs, what could possibly go wrong?”

“Where do I begin?” Virgil bit.

“Thomas, drinking this much is simply not logical,” Deceit said, wracking his brain for what he could say to sound like Logan. “If your blood alcohol reaches the point of zero-point-one-eight, you risk alcohol poisoning, and coma or death.”

“Coma or death?!” Virgil exclaimed, voice rising an octave. “Thomas, stop drinking,  _now_!”

Thomas whined. “But…!”

“No but’s,” Deceit said. “At the rate you have been drinking the odds are you won’t remember anything tomorrow, and you don’t want to wake up in a pool of your own vomit, or with a severe hangover.”

“Fiiine,” Thomas said. “I’ll just…have one more glass and then put it away.”

“No, not one more glass. Water,” Deceit instructed. “Water and food. Have you even eaten anything in the past few hours?”

Thomas grumbled something that sounded along the lines of “yes”.

“You’re lying,” Deceit said on reflex, before realizing his mistake. Logan always,  _always_  said “falsehood” ever since it caught on in the videos.

Virgil and Roman’s eyes snapped over to him. “You’re not Logan,” Virgil growled. “Which one are you?!”

“Of course I’m Logan,” Deceit protested. “Who else would I be?”

“He’s dodging the question,” Roman said.

Deceit clenched his fist and Roman’s hand flew to his mouth. “Just keep him away from the alcohol,” he said, before sinking out without another word.

The next morning, Thomas woke up with a hangover, but Patton and Logan at the very least, seemed to have returned. The memories of the previous night were fuzzy, but Deceit knew one thing: he’d fight tooth and nail to make sure that Thomas wouldn’t get drunk again. The others might not believe him when he was himself, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t convince Thomas that there was more harm than good that came out of drinking even a few glasses while pretending to be someone else. He’d be the bad guy if he had to. Maybe he cried wolf too many times, but he could use that to his advantage if he played his cards right. He just needed to figure out how that would work…

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments. If you don't want that, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I'll leave it be.


End file.
